


The Fitting Room

by inspired_being



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/pseuds/inspired_being
Summary: It’s been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Draco’s life is just starting to get back on track after being selected to play professional Quidditch. However, the fitting for his uniform threats to derail things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	The Fitting Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> Dear Titti, I really hope you enjoy this extra special gift on your extra special day. It was a pleasure writing it for you.  
> Thanks to the amazing Mods and loving cheerleaders for enabling and encouraging me to write even when life was stressing me out. Special thanks to my beta for the brilliant speedy job.

Draco arrived at Madam Malkin’s to be fitted for his uniform to play for the Falmouth Falcons. The team had been given an anonymous tip by a credible source about his skill as a seeker and had known he was looking for a job. He’d been put through his paces by the captain of the team in a private tryout session, during which he had impressed them so much he was offered an official contract within a few short hours of leaving the pitch.

“Hello Mr Malfoy,” Madam Malkin greeted him. “Right on time. Please go through to the fitting room on the left. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Draco walked through the shop and down the hall to the left. There were two round raised platforms in the centre of each side of the room with mirrors placed in front of them. It reminded Draco of the last time he had been to the shop, back when he was eleven and being fitted for his Hogwarts robes. He’d had other robes made for school and casual use between then and now, but had somehow never made it back to shop at Malkin’s.

The eponymous Madam walked in a few moments later carrying two rolls of fabric, one dark grey and the other white; the Falcon’s colours. “Stand on one of the platforms please,” she requested.

Draco obliged, almost on instinct moving to the same platform he’d stood on as a child. As soon as he was settled a measuring tape shot to his side from a shelf at the back of the room and started taking his measurements of its own accord.

“Arms out, dear,” directed Madam Malkin. 

The measuring tape continued recording his dimensions when the bell connected to the door of the store chimed. “Oh, that must be Mr Potter. Excuse me, Mr Malfoy.”

_Potter? She couldn’t be serious?_

It didn’t take long for Draco to find out that she had, in fact, meant _the_ Harry Potter. Draco’s stomach felt like it did a backflip when Harry walked into the fitting room. He fought the urge to put his arms down before Madam Malkin walked in behind him and said he could.

Harry’s eyes met Draco’s. Was that a small smile? Was Harry smiling at him?

He hadn’t been this close to Harry since after the Battle of Hogwarts three years prior. Draco had forgotten what it felt like to be this close to the person that had set his world on fire, figuratively and literally during that battle. Harry’s affect on him hadn’t changed after all this time.

“Hello Malfoy,” Harry said calmly, seemingly not phased by the sight of his childhood enemy, then went to stand on the platform across from Draco as the Madam directed.

“Hello Potter.” Malfoy tried for an even tone, but the habit of spitting out Harry’s last name was too ingrained. Then Draco remembered the first time he had ever met Harry, right here in this shop, not knowing who he was at the time.

He had been so excited about going to Hogwarts that he’d babbled on and on. Harry had barely gotten a word in and Draco had barely noticed his odd responses. He had been determined to befriend the great Harry Potter on the train and was heartbroken when he realised Weasley had gotten there first.

It wasn’t until their third year, when the hormones really started to kick in, that Draco had to fight his body for control when Harry was around. The Dark Lord’s rise the following year had definitely put a dampener on his attraction though.

Draco noticed Madam Malkin walking in with three rolls of fabric; one dark green, one deep blue and the other crimson red. “What are you here for?”

“Auror dress robes,” Harry answered nonchalantly and raised his arms as Madam Malkin’s measuring tape started whizzing around him this time.

‘How is he so calm?’ Draco thought. 

Surely Harry hadn’t forgotten their exchange in the bathroom during their sixth year? Draco still berated himself about not letting Harry in that day. Maybe he really could have helped like he seemed to have wanted. He still had a scar on his side from that day, Snape hadn’t been able to get to him quickly enough with the counter curse and so a reminder of the event remained. Long afterward Snape had informed him that Harry hadn’t known what the curse would do which had helped Draco forgive him, he didn’t have the energy for grudges anymore anyway. 

Draco had realised he’d never stopped caring for Harry when Bellatrix asked him to identify him under the stinging jinx. By then, he also knew he needed to keep Harry alive if he was to have any chance of surviving and seeing an end to the Dark Lord.

And he’d been right. Harry had saved him from the fiendfyre during the Battle of Hogwarts, pulling him onto the back of his broom, seemingly every inch the hero he was lauded to be. Draco had held onto him so tightly as the emotions he had been holding on to for the past seven years began to unravel at the seams. He still had flashbacks of that day when he’d finally managed to get back on a broom again, and every time since. Even for the tryouts.

“What are you getting fitted for?” Harry asked.

Draco almost didn’t hear him, he’d been so lost in thought. “Quidditch uniform,” he answered shortly.

“Oh?” Harry made the sound a question. 

Was he really interested or just being polite?

Madam Malkin started pinning cut out fabric loosely on Draco’s torso. She marked the position for the falcon-head emblem on his chest before removing it again.

“Those are Falmouth colours,” Harry said. “Are you going to be playing for them?”

“Yes,” Draco said matter-of-factly. He watched as Madam Malkin took all the pieces of the uniform she’d cut to another room, then added a little defensively, “Not that it is any of your business, Potter.”

“What position? Seeker, like you were for Slytherin?” Harry asked, obviously ignoring Draco’s snide remark.

“Of course I’ll be playing seeker,” Draco answered. “And before you ask, someone gave them an anonymous tip about my talents so they sent me an owl to offer me a private tryout session.”

“Aah, I see. Good to know my advice helped.”

Draco started, his eyes widening and his head turning to look at Harry. What? Had he heard that correctly? Their eyes met. 

“Pardon? Your advice? Don’t tell me ‘you’ were the anonymous tip? Why would you be putting in a good word for me?”

Harry quickly turned back to face the mirror but Draco could make out the slight flush in his cheeks.

“Potter, are you blushing?”

“Shut up, Malfoy.” There was no malice in the words like there used to be. Instead, Harry seemed embarrassed and almost playful.

Madam Malkin returned with a navy blue fabric that looked like what may make up the lining of Harry’s Auror robes. She sat down again to sketch out the pattern from the measurements her tape gave her.

This gave Draco an idea, which he was sure was idiotic, but the Gryffindor next to him must have been giving off waves of courage because he blurted out, “Do you want to get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron after this?”

“What? With you?” Harry asked.

Draco’s heart was pounding. Part of him wanted to say _No, forget I asked_ but the stupid courage won again. “Yes, with me. Maybe we could have lunch too.”

“Lunch?” Harry was looking at him now, eyes searching. “Why?”

“Look, if you don’t want to, it’s fine. I just thought it would be nice--”

Harry cut him off. “You thought it would be nice?” Harry raised his eyebrow. “Malfoy, are you trying to ask me out on a date or something?”

“So what if I am, Potter.” It was Draco’s turn to look away. There was no hiding it now. “Nevermind. Forget I asked.”

“Yes.”

“What?” Draco looked back at Harry.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you,” Harry confirmed, a small grin on his face probably in response to the shocked one on Draco’s.

“You’re serious?”

Harry nodded. “I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”

“But... Since when…?”

“We’ll have plenty of time to discuss it over lunch.”


End file.
